Feather Light
by Silania
Summary: Fraternizing with the enemy, eh? Another short and angsty story.


If Weiss belonged to me, there WOULD be a Yohji and SchuSchu pairing.  
  
I know I wrote a song fic.but I couldn't help myself! Please forgive me! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
When you were here before,  
  
Couldn't look you in the eye.  
  
Every night it was this way: the cold moon, the cold light, the cold heart, the cold words. Every night he woke empty, alone. But then those eyes, those eyes that appeared in the darkness, accompanied by that glimmering thread of cold wire. Yes, those eyes had spoken to him, had bared the soul buried within in that one second before the wire closed over his wrist and pulled him closer. Why hadn't he seen it before that moment? Why had he nearly destroyed that glimmer of hope, that light at the end of the tunnel?  
  
You're just like an angel,  
  
Your skin makes me cry.  
  
And then there was that smooth touch, that soft skin. That white knight, that avenging angel. I love you. The words were a whisper in his conscience, untrue. I need you. Yes, that was more like it. The glide of body on body. Sweat and sex and pain. A perfect match. They took away each other's chill. Together, there was warmth. Alone there was only cold light and emptiness. But even together they were alone. And late at night, when the warmth receded, and he'd listen to those slow tears and rake through those bloody thoughts; then, his own tears would begin, leaving splotches on whatever pillow they shared.  
  
You float like a feather,  
  
In a beautiful world.  
  
And then the dawn would come and they would huddle together, away from the frozen light. Their kisses stolen by its heartless truth. Even together they were alone. The warmth would fade and they'd be left with cold hearts once more, until the next night and the next encounter and the next ruthless fucking. For they were not in love. They just understood each other. No love in their relationship. Only a raw need for warmth. A warmth they could achieve only together. Together they were safe. Together the world was beautiful. Together they forgot their troubles. Set free.  
  
I wish I was special,  
  
You're so fucking special.  
  
And then it was morning again. And he was off, flowers calling. Girls calling. Cold calling. Tonight. Yes, tonight. Tonight again, Guilt would meet Sin once more. Once more, Sin would be special. And Guilt, well he would be his namesake. Guilty for stealing away this warmth, this special warm light that Sin shed on everything with his golden-brown curls and his pale green eyes. And Guilt would never receive the same light. He'd remain cold, frozen with the voices in his head and his evil. Heartless like the dawn.  
  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here.  
  
He'd steal away Sin's ignorance. He made Sin - Sin. That final touch to the equation. Perhaps if he'd never come, then it wouldn't have happened. But it was too late to change that now. And he was too selfish to alter his angel's thoughts, he wanted the white hunter to remember every moment they shared, every touch of warmth. Every moment the beating of their hearts matched, every time they breathed the same air. Perhaps it was love. A love that shouldn't have existed for both their sakes.  
  
I don't care if it hurts,  
  
I want to have control.  
  
But he wanted the control that came with need. He wanted to control Sin's needs as well as his own. He wanted to hurt Sin as he took shot after shot at him, stole away his warmth to fend for himself. Yes, it was a sort of selfish love. And it hurt him to see even his enemy rot away in that way. I love you. No, it was raw need.  
  
I want a perfect body,  
  
I want a perfect soul.  
  
Sin was perfect, unblemished by even the darkest parts of his past. Perfect in body and soul. And Guilt, he wanted that. That perfection that had stole away his mind when their eyes had met before their lips had met before their bodies had met. But Sin, Sin didn't see his perfection, his pure glowing, angelic light. His innocence even as he stood over a cooling body. And Guilt would teach him. Compare them, and maybe, maybe get a bit of that shimmering halo for himself to wear.  
  
I want you to notice,  
  
When I'm not around.  
  
He wanted the white hunter to see him, to love him, to miss him. But all he ever received was needy hands and a willing mouth. No emotion there. And Sin, well he could say those little words, but they did not reach his eyes. And Guilt was left with a faded warmth, a touch that lingered for seconds in crushed rose red before it faded back into the pale color of skin.  
  
You're so fucking special,  
  
I wish I was special.  
  
He wanted more than that. He wanted to possess that body in a way that would blow Sin off his feet and straight into his waiting arms. If Sin were his, then maybe, maybe he could share the light and share that halo. Share life and love. Run away from Weiss and Schwarz and SS. But that was impossible. I love you. No! It was only need. They used each other for warmth and that was all. But there was knowledge in those eyes, and he was caught once more in a swirl of thought, and a warmth that lingered seconds longer than it should have.  
  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here.  
  
Every time, he needed the warmth more, needed sweat and sex and pain. And every morning, a look in those eyes and it sent shivers down his spine. He'd get up and leave, melting into dawn's cold light. Only to return again to a place that he didn't belong in, but he needed to be. I love you. It was need. Only need that brought him back every night.  
  
She's running out again,  
  
She's running out,  
  
She's run, run, run, running out.  
  
Only need that brought him back every night. And only love that sent him away in the morning, cold again. Running away from comfort and security and warmth. And god, how he needed it again. God how he yearned all day for that final moment when body would rub against body and there would be no other thoughts but sweat and sex and completion.  
  
Whatever makes you happy.  
  
Whatever you want.  
  
You're so fucking special.  
  
I wish I was special.  
  
And then, before dawn touched them, there it was again that spark and that flame extinguished by cold fingers that cast rays of white on pale skin. And there was that halo for a moment. That glowing gold ring that had drawn Guilt to this room, to this bed, to these silk sheets, and most of all, to this pale body that Sin possessed.  
  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here.  
  
I don't belong here.  
  
And then dawn crawled through and he was gone. The first and last intelligible word hanging in the air. Goodbye.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Silania: So? *prods Yohji and Schu*  
  
Yohji: Must you always be so depressing.  
  
Silania: Yes! ^_____^  
  
Schu: *smacks* Why isn't B-chan in it?  
  
Yohji and Silania: I KNEW YOU DIDN'T CARE!!!! *run off sobbing*  
  
Farfie: Reviewing hurts God!  
  
Silania: Yes. So please do review. *glomp-squishes Farf and is promptly stabbed* Pain. *shrivels and dies* 


End file.
